Destined To Be
by MandyTorres
Summary: After being betrayed by George and Erica have gone, Callie Torres Arizona Robbins knows. Summary of shit, but I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

GENERAL POV

Callie Torres was walking through the cold city of Seattle, wondering why no relationship gave her right, she fell in love and that person went away, wondering why no one could love her.

She entered her building, and went straight to the apartment of Mark, she could not sleep in his bed yet, because she remembered Erica, and sleep in the apartment of Mark helped.

- Mark, I'm home!

- Hey Cal, could we talk?

- Of course, what is happening?

- Lexie asked if I wanted to live with me, and she accepted!

Mark and Lexie were dating for a while, after so many comings and goings they finally agreed, Callie was very happy for his best friend.

- Our Mark, I'm very happy for you, congratulations!

- Thank you Cal, but that was not what I wanted to talk ...

Callie waited for him to continue, but he did not finish.

- And ...?

- Listen, I need you to come back to his apartment, Lexie will come and live here and need to be alone, if you understand me ... I'm sorry for having to do this ...

But Callie did not let him finish ...

- Look Mark, I understand, I'm not mad at you for it, far from it, I think you're right. Return to my apartment tomorrow.

- Thanks for understanding Cal, you do not know how much it was difficult.

- It's okay Mark. Now if you do not mind I sleep, my shift starts early.

She planted a kiss on his face and went to the guest room, and fast asleep that night.

POV ARIZONA

I woke up with a sore head too strong that day, last night I went to a bar called Joe to celebrate my new job.

- Urrrg!

I'll definitely never drink in my life. I looked at the clock on the nightstand by my bed and I jumped, were 7:45 I started my shift at 08:00.

- Great, now I'll be late on my first day ...

I got ready as fast as I could, and managed to reach the hospital on time, as soon as it arrives I've been called for a consultation. I saw that my day started well ...

- Okay, what have we here?

- Boy 12, was climbing a tree and fell ...

- Call Ortho and Neuro, I want to complete exams, and already take an OR, I'm sure he will need surgery ...

My day is already great, not to say the opposite ...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

POV CALLIE

My sleep was interrupted by my Page, got leap in, got ready quickly and ran to the hospital. I got to the ER and went straight to see why I was awake at 08:00 in the morning when my shift starts at 11:00

- What have we here?

Asked the blonde woman who was checking the patient's lowered ...

- Boy, 12, fell while he was climbing up the tree, my opinion is that it must have broken his arm in two parts.

She said still bowed.

- Gee, it must have been even a high tree ... - murmured

She giggled and looked up, my eyes met with those deep blue eyes, felt the world around me disappears, she is magnificent, beautiful even ... It breaks my torpor.

- Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, the new head Peds ... - She reaches

I'm looking for about 10 seconds, then speak ... Or rather stammer.

- Hi, I'm ... Calliope ... Callio ... Callie ... Callie Torres ... Torres!

She lets out another laugh, this time louder.

- Calliope Well, it's very nice to meet you ...

Make a face with the use of my full name

- I said something wrong? She asks

- No, it's just that, only my dad calls me that ...

- Oh! Excuse me.

- Nah, I kinda like how you say it ... - I give her a wink

She blushes a little, and is the most adorable thing I've ever ...

- How about we go back to our patient?

- Of course you're right, let's go!

After that examine the patient and OR to wash. We spent every surgery in silence, I steal glances from minute to minute.

POV ARIZONA

Finished the surgery, I can say that all the time she was looking at me, and I was a little nervous because of it.

Washing my hands feel a person on my side.

- You were great in there, good job, you are amazing!

She blushed a little, and I do not think I've seen anything more adorable than this.

- Thank you, you were also amazing ...

- So you think you can show me the way to the cafeteria, the hospital is very big!

- Of course I can, and I understand you, I remember my first day here ... - She laughed

- Yay!

- Come on!

POV CALLIE

I could not stop looking at Arizona, she was beautiful, those dimples, that smile, not to mention the eyes ...

- So ... Calliope - she said as we sat at the table.

- Yup?

- Do you work here long?

- I finished my residency here, then you can say that is a long time. Where you worked before you came here?

- John Hopkins

- Wow! You are unbelievable really ... But what did you come here?

- I wanted a change of scenery ...

I could tell she was lying, I saw a hint of pain in his eyes. For a moment I thought I'd ask, but it was too early ...

- Oh yeah! That's great

She would say something, but my Page rang and I had to run, but not before taking courage and ask ...

- I gotta go, but what do you think we left to drink? The whole team will go to Joe today, you should come ...

- Sure, I'll be there, now go save lives, even more Calliope ...

I heard her saying my name like that made my heart stir ...

- Later Arizona ...

With that I ran toward the ER, and tried not to think too much in the hot blonde who is going tonight at Joe. Would be an interesting night ...

POV ARIZONA

I sat at the table watching the Latin goddess run toward the ER, could not stop looking, or even know it. My slumber was interrupted by a tall blonde ...

- Hi, I'm Teddy Altman, Cardio ...

- Arizona Robbins, Peds.

- So, I saw you talking to Callie ...

- It is a surgery done to her today, she was gracious and showed me the way to the cafeteria ...

- Interesting ... I feel that we will be great friends

- Sit? - I asked surprised

- Yes, I am a wonderful friend.

- Incredible!

- You go to Joe today? Knew that everyone will ...

- I do not know who invited you?

- Callie!

- Oh, it seems like she just wants your company ... - She laughed diabolically

- Oh!

- Yes "oh" and enjoy the drinks today, gotta go. How about you tell me how was it tomorrow? We could have lunch ...

- Yes, of course, until tomorrow.

I was surprised to know that Calliope only invited me, but if she wants to play, let's play ...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

POV CALLIE

I was excited and nervous for tonight. Nervous because I just lied to Arizona, because I was excited to see that sexy loisa who stole all my thoughts since I laid eyes on her.

Now I am at the door of Joe, try to calm my nerves before entering. The vision that gets me is that I am not prepared nor in a million years. Arizona was lovely, wore black jeans, boots and a blouse tube top that left little to the imagination for anyone approach me and speak ...

- Arizona Hello, you're already here a long time?

- Hey, do not really now got a little ...

- Hmmm ...

- When the rest of the team come from?

My body freezes, I had completely forgotten about that part ...

- Hmmmm, an unforeseen happened and the team had to stay in the hospital, so if you do not mind, just us two today

- Of course not

- So, what do you drink?

- Tequila !

- Great, wait a second ...

I took the drinks and went back to the table, we spend most of the time talking about anything and everything, and I can already tell that this woman will be the death of me, I can already see me in love with her ...

POV ARIZONA

Since I laid my eyes on Calliope as she entered the bar, got lost in everything that surrounds it, I want to know everything about her, every detail.

We spent hours and hours just talking, we talk about everything, but did not get into any deeper detail.

I remember that I have early shift tomorrow, look at the clock and I'm scared, it's too late, she also seems to realize because it gives a little sigh and speaks ...

- Well, I guess I better go, my shift is tomorrow morning.

- It is I also need to go ...

We walked to the door and realize that Calliope doing a little pout, and it makes me strangely happy to know that she is having so much trouble as I go ...

We walked up to the apartment of Calliope, our hands brushing gently every second, finally I take courage and caught her hand in mine and Webbing our fingers, give it a little squeeze and showing that it ...

- I think this is my stop ...

- It is. It was really nice hanging out with you, Calliope.

- Same here ...

- So, I guess this is a "good night"?

- Yes, good evening, Arizona.

- Good night, Calliope ...

I walk away slowly when I hear screaming ...

- Arizona, wait! You forgot one thing!

I turn, and I'm totally caught off guard ... She pulls me against her, involving her arms around my waist. It takes me a while to recover, but as soon as I wrapped my arm around his neck. We looked at what seemed a lifetime, those brown eyes look at me and it seems that you can see my soul, I lean my head up, feel your breath in my mouth, finally closing the space is lacking, I can not even begin to describe this kiss ...

It was a slow kiss, full of emotions, promises. This kiss leaves me ecstatic, the reason I'm here, this woman in my arms is what I've been looking for.

I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, and I hope she give me input, which makes it immediately. Our tongues dance in sync. His hands found my hair and pulls me over her, tightening my grip on her waist.

Our kiss is over, my lungs are screaming for oxygen.

- Wow!

- Yes, Wow!

We laughed a bit, and finally speak ...

- I think it was a goodnight kiss, hope to see you tomorrow ...

- Yes, I also hope too see you tomorrow.

- Good night, Calliope.

- Good night.

With that I walk to my car, I can not help but smile, tonight was better than expected ... Much better.

Could easily fall in love with her , I know that Calliope Torres will be the death of me, and I do not care about that.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

POV GERAL

Callie Torres chegou ao hospital com um sorriso enorme. Todos cumprimentou educadamente, sorriu para todos, e até mesmo fez bem estagiários.

Ela estava pensando em Arizona eo beijo que compartilharam durante todo o dia, estava esperando que em algum momento esse dia que se conheceram. Foi quando a senhora de seus pensamentos entraram no mesmo elevador ...

- Olá Calliope!

- Oi

- Como é o seu dia?

- Bem, mas agora é muito melhor ...

- Ah, é mesmo?

Arizona perguntou com um sorriso sexy ...

- Sim, eu apenas pensei que esta loira sexy que eu saí ontem, durante todo o dia ...

Arizona foi extremamente feliz em saber que, porque ela tinha pensado em Callie durante todo o dia também.

- E essa loira ... Alguém que eu conheço?

- Eu não sei, mas deve, ela roubaria todos os seus pensamentos. Ela é linda e extremamente sexy, e beijos como uma deusa.

Arizona corou, e Callie não perdeu isso ...

- E ela também é adorável quando você está envergonhado.

- Oh, Calliope. Pare com isso!

- Eu só estou dizendo a verdade aqui, Arizona.

A loira riu, sorriu e Callie ...

- Então, eu estou querendo fazer esta sexy morena se ela estava indo a um encontro comigo ... Você acha que seria necessário asa?

- Ela seria louco de não aceitá-lo se eu fosse você só perguntar a ela ...

- Ok, então ... Obrigado Calliope!

A loira saiu do elevador, e Callie ficou chocado ao perceber que Arizona não pode estar falando sobre isso.

A loira fez de tudo para tentar segurar o riso, o rosto de Callie foi hilário quando a porta do elevador se fechar, ela colocou seu braço e disse ...

- Você iria a uma reunião comigo, Calliope?

Callie ficou mais surpreso do que chocado, agora, por um momento ela pensou Arizona não convidou ...

- Ufa! Por um momento eu pensei que eu não iria me convidar ...

- Eu seria louco para não fazer isso. Então, o que você diz ...

- Gosto de sair com você, Arizona.

- Grande yay! Que tal sábado às 19:00?

- Isso seria ótimo!

- Legal, até sábado, então ...

- Até sábado ...

A loira sabia que ela queria beijá-Callie, mas pensei que poderia ser impróprio, mas o que diabos ...

Ela virou-se e deu um beijo casto e gentil, mas todos eles expressaram sua ansiedade ...

Discussão foi que Callie ficou surpreso eufemismo, Arizona não deixou de surpreendê-la duas vezes em menos de uma hora, foi um ... Lembre-se

- Até sábado.

Arizona patinou até o altar com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ela não poderia esperar até sábado para vir em breve. Só de pensar em beijar Callie novamente, fazer muito mais do que um beijo ...

"Pelo amor de Deus, se controla" - pensou ela.


End file.
